Is my life meant to be a living hell? Final Season(Digimon Crossover)
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: I know it's weird to be at the Final Season and doing a crossover when I haven't even finished S1 yet. Bear with me.
1. Bio

Name: Laura Jacobs

Age: 14

DOB: August 16th, 2004

Hometown: Macon, Georgia

Ethnicity: Caucasian-American

Looks: Dark brown hair down her back but is tucked in on the inside of her jacket, hazel eyes, normal skin tone.

Trait: Smart, kind, timid, shy.

VA: Devyn Dalton(S1 -S3) Stephanie Sheh(Final Season)

Partner: Salamon

Digivice: Pastel blue D-3

Crest: Hope

Outfit:

Relations: Unnamed former 'adoptive' parents(_Deceased_), Michael Archer(former 'adoptive' brother, _Deceased_), Clementine(former foster sister/surrogate sister), Clementine's parents(former foster parents, **_Zombified_**), unnamed great-uncle, Carley Brooks(biological mother), Doug Jacobs(biological father), Michael Jacobs(younger brother), Troy Brooks(maternal uncle), Erin Brooks(maternal aunt), Noah Jacobs(paternal uncle), Bonnie Jacobs(paternal aunt), Aria Jacobs(first cousin), John Jacobs(second cousin), Stephanie Jacobs(second cousin-in-law), Thomas 'Tommy' Jacobs(second cousin), Becca Jacobs(second cousin-in-law), Ethan Jacobs(third cousin), Bethany Jacobs(third cousin), Colin St. John(ex-boyfriend).

History(S1): Laura's had a difficult life. Before she was a year old, she was kidnapped and sent to Wellington, Ohio. After the death of her foster parents, her foster brother Micheal helps her get back to her biological family. While on the way to the airport, they are ambushed by a zombie and bitten. While Micheal is unable to travel, later reanimating and is killed, Laura's bite goes unnoticed and she finally reunites with her biological parents. Soon, the dead rise and throws the entire world into chaos. For three months, Laura and her parents find a group and struggle. All the while, Clementine, Duck and Colin each receive a Digimon and Digivice of their own. Soon, the children are kidnapped by a stranger and Lee is bitten while looking for them.

S2: Fast forward three years, Laura had been separated from her parents and found a new group. Laura manages to reunite with Clementine, Duck, Colin, Colin's adoptive parents Christa and Omid and their infant daughter Emma. Soon, the group flees to escape a man who is the leader of a community they escaped from. They soon come to a lodge, where Laura is reunited with her parents and finds out she has a younger brother, who her parents named Micheal after her foster brother. Soon a woman named Rebecca gives birth to a baby boy who she names Alvin Jr. While trying to make their way to shelter through a snowstorm, the children are separated and soon make their way to Wellington, where they are allowed in.

S3: For two years, Laura and the other children live in Wellington and are safe. However, a group they turned away returns and attacks. While fleeing, Laura and Clementine get separated from the others. Now it's just her, her younger brother Micheal, Clementine and her younger brother Blake Everett. They soon are accepted into a community called the New Frontier. However, when Blake and Micheal are both sick, Laura and Clementine steal medicine to help them. They are caught and thrown out and had their brothers taken from them. For a while they wander by themselves until they meet Javier Garcia. After a long battle with the New Frontier, the girls learn where there brothers are and go off to find them.

Name: Salamon

Level: Rookie

Partner: Laura Jacobs

History: Sala first appeared in front of Laura when her Egg emerged from Laura's computer. She then hatched from her Egg as Puttimon. She soon digivolves into Kyupimon and then tells Laura who and what she is. She tells Laura that she is a Digimon sent to being her protector and friend and that a great danger is about to fall upon the world. Laura, still not understanding what Kyupimon is saying, is happy to have an interesting new friend. Laura is then given a Tag and Digivice. A week or so before the dead rise, Kyupimon digivolves into Salamon.

**I may or may not cover the other seasons, but if I do it will be after I finish the originals first.**


	2. Last Drive

My Pov

Clementine and I had been driving for what felt like days. I looked out the window, seeing the trees as they passed by. I fiddled with my hat. Actually, it was Nick's hat. He had given it to me before we were separated. My hands then fell on my Tag. Inside was my Crest of Hope. It was pastel blue with a shape of a sun with a pillar of sunlight shining down. My looked down to my Salamon. Over eight years ago, she came to me and told me about a great danger. I looked over to Clementine. She still sported Ed's old hat. Around her neck was her Tag and inside it was her pink-lavender Crest of Light. Sitting in her lap was her partner, Gatomon. I heard a clicking and scrapping noise behind me. Clementine adjusted the rear-view mirror. I was able to see my brother Michael and Clementine's brother Blake. Blake was fiddling with his gun and Mikey was sharpening his knife. In their laps were their partners; Mikey's Tokomon and Blake's Upamon.

"What's you doing there, goofballs?" Clementine asked.

"Pretending we got bullets." Blake answered.

"Keeping this sharp." Michael answered. I turned around so I could face them.

"Could you both maybe knock that off for a little while?" I asked. Salamon poked her head around the seat.

"Clementine's the one driving and it's starting to bother her." Salamon said. The boys sat up.

"Neither of us like goofball. We're too big for it." Michael said.

"Huh, so I guess you're all grown up now." Clementine said. Mikey was seven and Blake was six. They had been born and had grown up in this. I hated that.

"We are!" Blake said.

"Let me or Blake drive!" Micheal said. Tokomon and Upamon looked at them.

"You may be grown up, but not that grown up yet Mikey." Tokomon said.

"You guys can't even reach the pedals." Upamon said. After a while, we rolled up to what looked like a train station. Clem slowed the car to a stop and we got out. Salamon and Gatomon jumped to the ground. Michael and Blake kept their Digimon in their arms. I went to the back of the car and the trunk to retrieve some things. I got the two toys(Disco Broccoli and Groovy Chard), the canteen and the crowbar. We walked to the small barricade, where a sign and bell were placed. The sign said 'Friendly? Ring the bell(No trespassing)'.

"What does the sign mean?" Blake asked.

"It means these people shoot first, and ask questions later." Clementine said. I rang the bell once and saw a Walker emerge in the distance. I briskly made my way forward and killed it.

"Okay. Let's check inside. See what supplies is in there." I said. I cracked open the door and looked in. I didn't see anything from this perspective. I opened the door and we all stepped inside. That's when I heard snarling. We all saw a pair of Walkers tied up with tape.

"Monsters." Blake said.

"They're tied up." Michael said.

"They can't get free can they?" Salamon asked. I got only got close enough to the couple to check their restrains.

"No. They're tied up really good." I said.

"Can't hide with Walkers around." Upamon said. Tokomon hopped toward the door that was by the ticket booth. He tried opening it, but it wasn't budging.

"It's locked." Tokomon said.

"That's a security door. It can't be pried open." Gatomon said.

"Let's see if we can find another way in." Clementine said. We looked around to see another way in. We found a homemade jar of beans. "This is good. We can eat this for tonight." I noticed a set of keys on one of the Walker. I tried to get the keys, but no luck. I noticed a paper and bottle on the floor. I picked up the bottle and saw it was poison. I looked at the paper and saw it was a suicide note.

"What does it say?" Michael asked.

"_'Please leave us alone. This is what we wanted.'_" I read. I felt kind of sorry for them. Something really bad must have happened to them for them to take this way out. After a small inspection, it seemed the only ways into the back room were through the ticket booth window or using the key. "Okay. The choices are the window or the key."

"We should kill the monsters. They aren't people anymore." Blake said.

"Well, they used to be people. And as people, they asked to be left alone." Clementine explained.

"So, what's the best option?" Micheal asked.

"Let's use the ticket window. I'd rather respect the couple's last wish. They're tied up, so they aren't going to get free or anything." I said.

"Question is; how do we get in there?" Clementine asked.

"Either one of the boys could go through or Salamon and Gatomon could go in." I suggested. The boys looked at each other nervously while clutching their partners.

"Don't worry boys. We'll go in." Salamon said. Gatomon and Salamon both jumped up on the desk before jumping into the room. We heard a click, followed by the doorknob turning. Then, the door opened, with Salamon pushing it open with her face. "All clear." I picked Salamon up and we went inside. The first thing I noticed was a crib. An empty crib.

_'Must be why they gave up.' _I thought. I didn't even want to think about losing Mikey. There was also a mattress and several boxes. Maybe one of them had edible food. The boys even managed to find a single bullet for each of their guns.

"Can we stay here? There's nobody here. Nobody's ever around." Michael said.

"I'm tired of always moving. I wish we could find a home where we can stay." Blake said.

"We'll find a place one day boys. I promise." Clementine said. We looked through the whole room, trying to find some food, but nothing.

"Everyone, look here." Upamon said, jumping up and down. We looked to where he was a saw something under the mattress. Clem and me pushed it off and revealed a trapdoor. I managed to get it open. Under the door were what looked like hundreds of cans and preserve jars.

"Wow! That's a lot of food." Tokomon said.

"We could eat for weeks with all of this." I said. However, that's when I noticed a string on the door Attached to it was some kind of pin. "What the-" That's when a small object rolled out from a side. It was a grenade! "Shit!" In the span of a few seconds I slammed the door down, we each grabbed out partners and our brothers and we ducked out of the back room just as the grenade exploded.

"Everyone ok?" Clementine asked. We all responded. That's when the sound of multiple groans and snarls echoed through the air. I looked out the window to see multiple Walkers emerging from the forest.

"We gotta go. All Digimon into the Digivices." I said. The four of us held up our Digivices and our partners disappeared into them. We quickly left the station and navigated our way back to the car. We managed to get to the car and got it running, but there were Walkers everywhere. It was one of the most terrifying situations we had been in since McCarroll Ranch. We had just manage to start driving downhill when two Walkers broke either front window and grabbed me and Clem. The boys tried to shoot them, but the car collided with a tree, sending all of us spinning. Just before I lost consciousness, I saw two people picking up the boys who had been thrown from the car. "Help... help us..." Then, everything went black.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't done a lot of updating. Had massive writer's block. Want to post something, so sorry if this seems rushed. In case you're all wondering, my mom is doing so much better. Her cancer is almost gone. Fingers crossed.**


	3. Ericson's Boarding School

My Pov

The sharp pain in my head started bringing my to my senses. I groggily opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed my wrist was taped to the bed. My eyes traveled to the other bed on the opposite side of the room. I saw Clementine in the opposite and she had bandages wrapped around her head.

"Clem?" I weakly called out. She stirred before looking over to me.

"Laura!" Clementine exclaimed. She jolted up before grunting. She was bound to the bed like me. She ripped the tape off and then walked over to me. She ripped the tape off my wrist and helped me sit up. "You OK?"

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy." I said. I looked around where we were. It was a bedroom of some kind. There were two sets of bunk beds, a closet, a dresser and a desk. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but the boys aren't here." Clementine said. I immediately started to panic. I also noticed our bags and Digivices were missing. God, I hope we didn't lose them in the crash.

"We need to get out of here." I said. I ran to the door only to find it locked. Clementine looked around the room before seeing a chest on the top shelf in the closet. She pulled the desk chair over and got the chest down. It was a chest someone would keep art supplies in. She opened it and found a fettling knife.

"This will work." Clementine said. She used the knife to jimmy the door open. We walked out of the room and saw a long hallway. What kind of place were we in? We tried all the doors to find them locked. We were about to turn the corner when one of the doors to the large door at the end of the hall cracked opened. We ducked behind some furniture and waited. A small boy, probably no older than twelve came into as he walked toward the room we were in. I noticed the frightened look on his face when he saw the door was open. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and looked inside the room. Clem went to run foward, but I stopped her. She gave me a look before realizing it was probably best to calmly approach this person. I slowly stood up.

"Hey..." I said. The boy turned around and immediately became frightened. He held up the knife, telling me to stay back. "It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." I kept my hands up. That's when I heard something to my right. I looked to see a boy holding a bow with a strung arrow pointed at me.

"Glad to hear that. Where's the other one?" the boy asked. My eyes fell on Clem who liked she was about to attack. I shook my head. Clem sighed and came out of hiding. "We're not gonna hurt either of you. We've got your boys. They're fine. Just drop your weapon." I nodded to her and she did.

"Your turn." Clementine said. The boy put the bow and arrow away, tying them to his back. He came out of shadows and we saw him more clearly. He was in his late teens with blonde hair in a mullet and blue eyes. He wore what looked like a school jacket.

"Anyway, didn't mean to scare your girls. Just be cautious. You both were in pretty bad shape. You're both safe now. So are your boys." the boy said.

"We understand. You wanted to be on the safe side." I said.

"Anyways, I'm Marlon. This here is Tennessee, Tenn for short. He's the one who's been taking care of you." the boy said.

"Clementine." Clementine said.

"I'm Laura." I said.

"Come on. Let's go see your boys." Marlon said. We followed Marlon and Tenn outside and I was amazed. There was a large courtyard filled with kids. Some looked closer to Marlon's age and others closer to ours. Marlon had to go help with Walkers, but told us to follow music and we'd find the boys. We went into a different part of the building, which was a boarding school, and we heard what sounded like piano music. We followed it and just as we got close to the source, a girl jumped from around the corner.

"Gah! You little motherfuckers!" she yelled. That's when she turned her attention to us. "Hey. HEY." I stepped back, a little scared of this girl. "Bout time you both woke up. Your little boys just bit me." She held up her hand and I saw two set of teeth indentations.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry." I said.

"The boys really don't like it if someone comes up behind them. They've been though a lot." Clementine said.

"We all have!" the girl snapped. She walked passed us. We continued to follow the music and we came to a room where a boy about Clem's age was playing the piano and the boys were listening. That's when they turned their attention to us.

"Laura!" Michael exclaimed.

"Clem!" Blake exclaimed. They ran to us and we hugged them. I felt so relieved knowing they were safe. We checked them over and they were thankfully not hurt. That's when I remembered the girl.

"Boys, the girl we just passed said that you bit her." I said, looking at them both. "Is that true?" They both looked away from us.

"Answer her boys." Clementine said sternly.

"We didn't mean to." Blake said.

"She snuck up on us." Michael said.

"Boys, we get that. But you can't bite people, okay?" I asked. They both nodded. "You'll have to apologize to her later." They nodded again.

"You girls aren't dead. That's good." the older boy said. "Watched your kids for you."

"Our names are Michael and Blake." Michael said.

"Not 'kids'." Blake added.

"Excuse me. I watched Michael and Blake for you." the boy said. After a small exchange Louis, as he introduced himself, returned to his piano. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Marlon left your bags in here somewhere." I noticed both of the sitting by a table.

"Don't worry. I got them." I said. I picked up our bags and then handed Clem hers. I opened mine. I found my knife, Nick's hat and thankfully mine and Mikey's Digivices. I clipped my to my belt and handed Mikey his. Clem had hers and Blake's. I was so happy I hadn't lost Salamon. I don't know what I would have done. I took out the small guns I had and handed them to the boys.

"Um..." Louis said. The boys took the guns and examined them. "Double um... Do they... know what those are?"

"They're dirty." Blake said.

"Clean them." Clementine said.

"Later." Mikey said. They tucked them in the waist of their pants. "Back they go."

"Where they belong." I said. We had a small back and forth with Louis about the boys carrying guns, but he figured we had our way of doing things. He then started singing "Oh, My Darling Clementine." I personally thought it was a dark song. But I couldn't help but smile as I could see that Louis was already infatuated with my sister. Wasn't a surprise. The boys even tried out the piano. They seemed to like it. That's when the door flew open and Marlon rushed in.

"Have you seen Rosie?" Marlon asked.

"Nope." Louis answered.

"Shit." Marlon said. He then turned to us. "We've got a bit of a situation out there. Um, I hate to ask, you both coming to and all, but we could really user your help." We nodded and we all followed Marlon outside.


End file.
